


On Winchesters and Wonders

by interlude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck as God, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlude/pseuds/interlude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three ancient beings sit around a table playing cards. Or, more specifically, Go Fish.</p><p>As always, the Winchesters come up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Winchesters and Wonders

Three ancient beings sit around a table playing cards. Or, more specifically, Go Fish.

They’ve tried various games before, over the years; each has their own preferences that the other two hate, from Poker to Slapjack to Old Maid, and Go Fish remains the only game the three of them can still agree on.

“You know,” one of them says, drawing a card, then shuffling his hand around. “I think they’re actually going to do it.”

The one beside him hmmms as he stars at his hand with a frown. The other one, in a suit, merely raises an eyebrow as he lays down another pair. “You had your doubts?”

“Of course. It’s expected to be a constant until the end, right? Heaven and Hell. Good and Evil. Up and Down. No one actually expects one of the sides to be closed off. I mean, I wrote out all the instructions but I didn’t think anyone would actually go through with it.”

 

“Well, yeah. Hunters you know.” It’s not the one in the suit who speaks, but the one in the Buffy t-shirt. It comes upon his turn again and he scowls as he draws a new card. He is the only one among the three yet to put down a matching pair. He goes through his hand again to double check and continues distractedly, “Stubborn sons of bitches.”

“But to actually have made it this far. It’s remarkable, actually.”

The suited one lays down another pair, just as he has every turn so far. The losing player scowls over at him. “They are rather surprising. Human, yet able to accomplish such inhuman feats. I suppose it shouldn’t be all that surprising any longer. After Lucifer. After the New God.”

“So you have faith in them?”

“I wouldn’t say that. Rather that I’ve begun to stop forming expectations, lest I be surprised. I will be much happier when they’ve decided to die for the final time.”

The one in the Buffy shirt laughs. “You don’t mean that. You like them. Or Dean, at least. “

“I tolerate him. I admire how much he is able to accomplish despite his low standing.”

“I don’t have much of an opinion either way,” the original speaker says. “I’m simply amazed the younger is still alive. Good for him, I suppose. What do you think it will be like once Hell is closed, though?”

“Like the beginning,” the one in the suit says simply.

The one in the Buffy shirt nods at that answer and adds, “Calmer, I think.”

“Until your return, which I shall expect promptly after the trials are finished.” The suited one’s voice seems unbothered, but he raises his eyes to level the other with a stern eye.

The other flinches, shoulders drooping with a heavy sigh. “Of course. Right. I’m not really looking forward to that. Won’t really be easy. I’ll have to bring some of them back of course, tell them to play nice this time.” He suddenly groans. “Oh, I’ll have to face Cas and apologize, won’t I?”

The other two remain unsympathetic.

Metatron lays down another pair as he says, “It is taking longer than I expected, though. It’s only three trials.”

“Perhaps it would go faster if someone didn’t have such abysmal writing skills,” Death replies.

Chuck immediately gets defensive, leaning forward with a loud, “Hey!” The other two stare at him, Death with a raised eyebrow. “Oh,” he realizes. “You meant the tablets. Right. Kay.” He leans back again, drawing a card, and curses when it gives him nothing.

“They aren’t supposed to be easy to read. Only the prophets can read them,” Metatron mutters. “In any case, it’ll be interesting to see where this leads. Or how they will deal with the last trial. They aren’t going to like it, that’s certain.”

He and Chuck watch as Death lays down his final pair. “I think,” Chuck says as he tosses his losing cards down on the table, “like always, they’ll surprise us.”


End file.
